The present invention relates to kitchen smoke exhauster, and particularly to a wind guiding disk of kitchen smoke exhauster.
A kitchen smoke exhauster is an indispensable kitchen appliance in a modern home and is used to exhaust the cooking fume so as to keep the kitchen free from the deposit of the cooking oil vapor. However, the conventional kitchen smoke exhausters available in the market today are often limited in that they can not exhaust the cooking fume effectively. In other words, the conventional kitchen smoke exhausters are not provided with an adequate suction effect.